tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte
Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (ミシッカル ミュウ ミュウ アーラーカート Mishikkaru myū myū a ra kato) is the sequel to Mythical Mew Mew written by RoyalHistoria. Summary It's been almost two years since the Mythical Mew Mews have returned to their normal lives, but the return of a familiar foe, alongside some new ones, means that the Mew Mews must return, this time with some new allies Due to the strength of the Mew Mew's new enemies, two new teammates are infused with synthesized DNA and now have to join the fight to save the world. Characters Mew Mews Ame Momose/Mew Candy (桃瀬 あめ Momose Ame) Voiced By: Aya Endou Though still vain and arrogant, Ame has become more modest, even if only a little. She considers the Mew Mews her close friends and keeps in contact with all of them, both in person and through the phone/internet. Ame is still enamoured with fashion, and still has dreams of being a famous fashion designer. She transforms into Mew Candy and is infused with synthesized unicorn DNA made with the DNA of the Przewalski's Horse and Indian Rhinoceros. Kyoho Aitani/Mew Grape (藍谷 きょほ Aitani Kyoho) Voiced By: Aya Hisakawa Due to the time she was forced to work with the others, Kyoho has began to open up to the idea of socialising and friendship, although, she's still as intimidating as ever and not hesitant to prove it. Though Kyoho was glad to have so much spare time to enjoy her hobbies, she was also missing the action that came with being a Mew Mew. She transforms into Mew Grape and is infused with synthesized kraken DNA made with the DNA of a vampire squid. Suguri Akamura/Mew Currant (赤村 すぐり Akamura Suguri) Voiced By: Rina Satou Suguri is still rambunctious and always ready to fight, but time has allowed her to mature, and she's gotten better at controlling her impulsive attitude. She regularly competes in video game competitions and shows off at the skate park, occasionally making some money from competitions and bets she makes. She transforms into Mew Currant and is infused with synthesized dragon DNA made with the DNA of the Honduran spiny-tailed iguana. Nashi Midoriyama/Mew Pear (緑山 なし Midoriyama Nashi) Voiced By: Yuka Iguchi The time Nashi spent fighting as Mew Pear has allowed her to become braver and more confident, as her classmates and parents don't come close to comparing to giant alien mutants and parasites. Unfortunately, Nashi is still far too polite to everyone she meets, even her teammates and any close friends she has. She transforms into Mew Pear and is infused with synthesized jackrabbit DNA made with the DNA of the volcano rabbit and saiga antelope. Mikan Orenjitake/Mew Tangerine (橙竹 みかん Orenjitake Mikan) Voiced By: Hiromi Konno Still as optimistic and determined to put a smile on the face of everybody she meets, Mikan hasn't changed much, other than becoming slightly more mature and less naïve about the world. Her experiences fighting the aliens as Mew Tangerine have resulted in her taking the new threat much more seriously. She transforms into Mew Tangerine and is infused with synthesized phoenix DNA made with the DNA of the red-headed flameback. Ichijiku Aitani/Mew Fig '(藍谷 いちじく ''Aitani Ichijiku) '''Voiced By: Asami Seto Having now graduated high school and started college, Ichijiku has started to mature, though still quite a cry-baby, she doesn't give up as quickly and takes more time to think things through and is no longer as susceptible to trickery. Ichijiku has now gotten very interested in art and design, and hopes to create her own comics/manga She transformed into Mew Fig and is infused with synthesized leviathan DNA made with the DNA of the short-nosed sea snake. New Mew Mews Kou-Kou Banli/Mew Cocoa (板栗 蔻蔻 Banri Koukou) Voiced By: Rie Kugimiya A new member of the Mythical Mew Mews, Kou-Kou is a cheerful girl with mischievous tendencies and a love of practical jokes. She finds the reactions of others absolutely hilarious. Kou-Kou can speak Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese and Japanese, with Mandarin Chinese being her first language, and Japanese being her third. She transforms into Mew Cocoa and is infused with synthesized dragon DNA made with the DNA of the Chinese crocodile lizard. Yuzu Orenjitake/Mew Citrus (橙竹 ゆず Orenjitake Yuzu) Voiced By: Megumi Nasu The other new member of the Mythical Mew Mews and Mikan's older sister. She likes to see herself as incredibly mature, and likes to push around her younger sister. Yuzu can be very two-faced, switching between sweet and friendly and cold and backstabbing. She's a notorious gossip, only sparing those she considers her equal. She transforms into Mew Citrus and is infused with synthesized griffon DNA made with the DNA of the steppe eagle and Asiatic lion. Aliens (TBA) Major Characters Keiko Ginza '(銀座 けいこ ''Ginza Keiko) '''Voiced By: Sanae Kobayashi Keiko hasn't changed much. She still acts distant and unsocial, but is more patient with those around her and their antics. Satomi Asakusa (浅草 さとみ Asakusa Satomi) Voiced By: Yoshino Nanjo Satomi has gotten better at learning her limits and now knows how to say 'no' to people. She tries her best to be supportive of Ame but is worried about her wellbeing. Airi Kurosawa '(黒澤 あいり, ''Kurosawa Airi) '''Voiced By: Machiko Kawana Airi is mostly the same. She occasionally helps out at Café Mythical. Miki Sato (佐藤 みき, Sato Miki) Voiced By: Minori Chihara Miki has managed to deal with some of her insecurities. She now acts as an assistant for Keiko. Supporting Characters Satoru Asakusa (浅草 悟 Asakusa Satoru) Voiced By: Hiro Shimono Satomi's twin brother and the more laidback of the pair. Satoru is a relaxed and somewhat oblivious boy who admires his sister's intelligence and supports her in any way he can. Chiaki Nakamura (中村 千明 Nakamura Chiaki) Voiced By: Etsuko Ichihara Café Mythical Located in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Café Mythical is owned by Keiko Ginza as a cover for the Mythical Mew Project. Ame Momose, Kyoho Aitani, Suguri Akamura, Mikan Orenjitake, Ichijiku Aitani, Yuzu Orenjitake, and Kou-Kou Banli all work there. Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things